newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nie mów że boisz się wody!
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 5 - Nie mów że boisz się wody! Początek Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Turnieju Faworytów - żałosne próby przetrwania nocy w nawiedzonym domu. Były wrzaski, jęki i przekleństwa. Lex został zamknięty w kuchni przez ... Louisa , ale i tak sobie z tym poradził. Miało też miejsce spotkanie twarzą w twarz, albo raczej - pięścią w twarz. Nie zabrakło też chowania się w szafie, spadania ze schodów i wiszenia do góry nogami. Pozbyliśmy się dwóch wkurzających bab - Agnes i Blaineley. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Kto dozna dzisiaj ciężkiej kontuzji? A kto nie? Czytajcie Totalną Porażkę: Turniej Faworrrrrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek Kleszczy Lex i Louis cały czas się kłócą, przez co reszta drużyny wyszła, tylko Lian została, bo nie miała odwagi ruszyć się z miejsca. '''Lex: Jak możesz członka swojej drużyny zamykać w kuchni! Louis: Z tego co widziałem to ty sobie poradziłeś. Lex: '''Tak ma się zachowywać honorowy gracz?! '''Louis: Zapamiętaj sobie chłopczyku raz na zawsze - JA... NIE JESTEM... HONOROWY! Lex: Zauważyłem to już dawno temu! Lian: DOSYĆ! Lex i Louis przerwali i spojrzeli ze zdziwieniem na Lian. Lian zatkała usta ręką. Lian(zwierzenie): Wow... nareszcie odważyłam się kogoś uciszyć. Louis(zwierzenie): No proszę proszę... nie spodziewałem się. Louis: No dobra, sory Lex. Zapomnijmy o tym wszystkim co się stało. Rozejm? Lex: Nie nazywaj mnie Lex! Lex(zwierzenie): Okej, może i przywykłem że nazywają mnie Lex. Ale i tak to będę powtarzał. Dla zasady. Lex: Ale jeśli na serio nie ściemniasz i nie masz żadnych ukrytych sztuczek, to okej. Lian(zwierzenie): Tak! Wpłynęłam na czyjąś decyzję! Louis(zwierzenie): [ pokazał, że miał za plecami skrzyżowane palce ] Szopa Komarów Damien: Jak mogliśmy przegrać... Alex: '''Po prostu - zbieg okoliczności, że jako ostatni został największy geniusz tej drużyny. '''Blake: '''O, dzięki! '''Alex: To był sarkazm. Kamera - twarz Blake'a. < cykanie świerszcza > Alex(zwierzenie): Trzeba myśleć strategicznie, skoro już zaczęliśmy przegrywać. Cóż, na pewno ja, Matsu i Damien trzymamy się razem. Blake... jeszcze zobaczymy co z nim, a Duncan... Alex spojrzał na Duncana, który pokazywał fuck off Blake'owi. Alex(zwierzenie): ... a Duncan niech się sam o siebie martwi. Matsu: Tak czy siak, tym razem wygramy. Otworzył drzwi żeby wyjść, i nagle rozległ się głos Chrisa przez głośniki. Chris(przez głośniki): Wstawać obiboki! Pora na kolejne wyzwanie! Za pół godziny chcę was widzieć na klifie! Wyzwanie Wszyscy zawodnicy przyszli już na miejsce wyzwania. Chris: '''Wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie takie: Najpierw jeden zawodnik z drużyny skacze z klifu do tej wody która PRAWDOPODOBNIE roi się od rekinów, potem dopływa wpław do motorówki. Opływa całą wyspę dookoła zaliczając trzy punkty kontrolne - te punkty to tarcze o kolorze odpowiedniej drużyny, do których trzeba trafić rzucając piłką tenisową. Potem trzeba wrócić tu i "odklepać" kolegę z drużyny. DOPIERO WTEDY będzie on mógł zacząć wyzwanie. Zaczynamy alfabetycznie, czyli Alex i Courtney. '''Courtney: '''To nie fair, ja nie chcę być pierwsza! '''Heather: No proszę, a tak to zawsze chcesz! Więc teraz skacz, tchórzliwy kurczaku! Chris: START! Alex skoczył. Heather: No dalej, skacz! Courtney: Bo? Heather: '''To! Heather kopnęła Courtney z klifu. Courtney wpadła do wody. '''Courtney(zwierzenie): Heather pożałuje! Zgniotę ją jak robala którym jest! Alex dopłynął wpław do motorówki i zaczął płynąć. Courtney została wciągnięta pod wodę przez rekina. Courtney dała rekinowi wycisk pod wodą i wypłynęła na powierzchnię. Wpadła do motorówki i zaczęła płynąć za Alexem. Alex trafił w pierwszy punkt kontrolny, Courtney zaraz po nim. Przy drugim już go wyprzedziła. Courtney: Nie masz ze mną szans! Alex: '''Ach tak? '''Courtney: Wygram to bo jestem najlepsza! Alex rzucił w nią piłką tenisową, przez co jej łódka zwolniła. Alex przyspieszył, trafił w trzeci punkt kontrolny i dostał się znów na wyspę. Zanim Courtney wysiadła z łodzi, on był już na klifie i "odklepał" Blake'a. Chris: 1:0 dla Komarów! Blake klepnął Alexa. Alex: Co tobie? Blake: Klepnąłeś, to odklepuję! Alex: '''Idioto, skacz! '''Blake: Dobra dobra, panie subtelny. Skoczył. Courtney przybiegła i odklepała Heather. Heather(zwierzenie): Courtney która przegrywa. Piękny widok! Ale jednocześnie cała nasza drużyna przegrywa. Heather skoczyła i wpadła do wody. Blake dopływa już do motorówki. Do Heather zbliżył się rekin. Heather: Nawet o tym nie myśl. Rekin zniknął pod wodą. Heather popłynęła do motorówki. Blake miał jednak znaczącą przewagę. Oboje trafili w dwa punkty kontrolne, i wtedy Blake znowu zwiększył przewagę. Heather wycelowała... i trafiła w głowę Blake'a, strącając go do wody. Heather: '''Ha! Żegnaj, frajerze! '''Blake: '''kkkhhh... co to było? Wszedł do motorówki, i znowu zaczął płynąć. Heather wysiadła i pobiegła na klif. '''Blake: Toż to cziter! Chris: Remis 1:1! Heather odklepała Lexa i ten skoczył do wody. Blake przybiegł zdyszany i odklepał Damiena. Blake: Idź chłopczyku ku zwycięstwu! Padł na ziemię. Damien: '''Y... ok. Skoczył, i uderzył o taflę wody (nie tonąc ?). '''Damien: AAAUUU! Po kilku sekundach zatonął. Damien(zwierzenie): Złamałem prawo grawitacji... i chyba jakąś kość. Auć... Lex wszedł do motorówki, Damien ledwo dopłynął. Po pierwszym punkcie kontrolnym Damien zrównał z Lexem. Lex: Lepiej się poddaj! Damien: Ta? Bo co? Lex uderzył swoją motorówką w Damiena, aż nim zakręcił. Damien: Łoooooł! Lex tym manewrem zostawił Damiena w tyle. Damien(zwierzenie): Dość tego! Lex dostanie za swoje! Damien przyspieszył. Z pełną prędkością uderzył w motorówkę Lexa. W momencie uderzenia ekran na chwilę się zatrzymał, a dźwięk uderzenia odbił się echem. Lex wylądował na swoim punkcie kontrolnym i nie mógł z niego zejść. Lex: Pomoże ktoś? Damien: '''Nigdy więcej ze mną nie zadzieraj! '''Lex(zwierzenie): Mam w tym show coraz więcej wrogów. Zacznie się nierówna walka. Nie fair! Jest ich za mało! Damien dostał się znowu na wyspę i pobiegł na klif. Lex nagle wyrósł mu za plecami. Odepchnął go i pobiegł naprzód. Lex: Ha ha ha! Ofiara losu! Nagle potknął się o kamień i upadł jak długi, Damien go wyprzedził i odklepnął Duncana. Chris: 2:1 dla Komarów! Lex: GRRR! Lex wstał, dobiegł i odklepnął Lian. Lian: ... co? Duncan skoczył do wody. Lex: '''No skacz no!!! '''Lian: ... ale... Lex: Nie mów że boisz się wody! Kamera - klif od dołu, od wody. Lian zostaje zrzucona z klifu. Lian: AAAAAA! Duncan płynie do swojej motorówki. Duncan: Gdzie jest mój nóż? Kamera - pod wodą, rekin ostrzy sobie zęby nożem Duncana. Duncan: '''Argh, super. Zanurzył się. Lian dostała się do motorówki. Zaczęła płynąć. Płynęła cały czas do przodu, trafiła w dwa punkty kontrolne, ale cały czas ze strachem spoglądała w tył, czy Duncan się nie zbliża. Cały czas nie było za nią nikogo. Kamera - tam, gdzie ostatnio był Duncan. Na wodzie ciągle bulgoczą bąbelki. Kamera wraca do Lian. '''Lian: Dobrze, że go tam nie ma. Lian trafiła w trzeci punkt kontrolny. Kamera znów przeskoczyła do Duncana. Duncan wydostał się na powierzchnię wody, z odrapaną twarzą i ubraniem, oraz z podbitym okiem, i trzymając swój nóż w ręce. Wszedł wreszcie do motorówki i zaczął płynąć. Kamera przeskakuje na klif. Matsu nerwowo patrzy w dół. Matsu: Kiedy on tu wreszcie przyjdzie... Alex: Ktoś biegnie. Przybiegła Lian i odklepnęła Louisa. Louis: No, szykujcie się na eliminację, Komary! Louis skoczył do wody. (Pauza) Chris zaczyna mówić. (nie pojawia się) Chris: Czy Matsu zdąży udział wziąć w tym wyzwaniu? Czy Kleszcze znów wygrają? Czy Louis wyląduje w wodzie? Odpowiedzi na to po przerwie! Reklama "Cygan na krańcu gimby" Wbiega Cygan ubrany jak Buzz Astral. Cygan: '''Buzz Cygastral do dowództwa! Za chwilę będę walczył z moim arcywrogiem, który nazywa się Zły Imperator Gruz! Wchodzi Gruz. (ubrany normalnie) '''Cygan: A oto i on! Tu kończą się twe podłe knowania, Zły Imperatorze Gruzie! Cygan świeci Gruzowi laserem po oczach. Gruz: Co ty wy... ja nie jestem zły! Cygan: Jesteś! W końcu jesteś Zły Imperator Gruz! Gruz: Co?! Plik:gruz2.png Koniec reklamy Louis skoczył do wody i zaczął płynąć w stronę motorówki. Louis: Ha ha! Wygram to! Zaliczył pierwszy punkt kontrolny, potem drugi. Kamera - przeskok na klif. Duncan odklepał Matsu. Matsu: No nareszcie! Skoczył. Dotarł do motorówki, Louis zaliczył trzeci punkt kontrolny. Kamera - podział na dwa, przyspieszenie 4x. Matsu - ogromna prędkość (licznik pokazuje 409 km/h ) Louis wychodzi na ląd, biegnie po klifie... Matsu uderza w skałę i wylatuje w powietrze. Kamera znowu pokazuje jedno miejsce - klif. Louis dobiega, a z góry zlatuje Matsu. Kamera zatrzymuje się na 5 sekund... . . . . . . . Louis dobiegł, a Matsu wbił się głową w ziemię tuż za nim. Chris: '''Kleszcze wygrywają! Kleszcze wiwatują. '''Chris: Komary pokonane o ułamek sekundy, zapraszam na ceremonię eliminacji. Alex(zwierzenie): '''Chyba jednak Matsu będzie musiał odpaść. Alex wyszedł zza "Pokoju Zwierzeń", i nagle został wciągnięty za krzaki. '''Alex: Matsu? Co ty wy... Matsu: '''Na wszelki wypadek jakbyście chcieli mnie wywalić - jak niby miałem nadrobić 3 punkty kontrolne? Pomyśl, kto nas tak spowolnił? Ceremonia eliminacji '''Chris: '''Komary, przegraliście dziś o włos! Włos! I przez to ktoś dzisiaj odpadnie. Paczkę cukierków dostają dziś: Damien, Blake, Alex i... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Matsu! Duncan, twój czas dobiegł końca. '''Duncan: Co?! Spojrzał groźnie na resztę drużyny, a ci mu pomachali z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Chris: '''Do Procy Wstydu tamtędy. Chefie? Przyprowadź Kleszcze. Chef przyprowadził drużynę Kleszczy. '''Chris: Kleszcze, pewnie zastanawiacie się po co was tu zebrałem. Cykanie świerszcza. Chris: Potrzebuję jednego członka waszej drużyny, oraz jednego członka drużyny Komarów. Lex: Zgłaszam się! Blake: '''To ja też! '''Chris: Zamieńcie się miejscami. Lex jest teraz Komarem, a Blake Kleszczem. Blake(zwierzenie): NIEEE! Chciałem być z nim w drużynie T_T Proca Wstydu Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo zanim odlecisz w siną dal, Duncan? '''Duncan: Po prostu odpalaaaaaaaaaaaaaj! Został wystrzelony. Chris: Zostało ich dziewięcioro. Dziewięcioro faworytów. Kto nie zmieści się w ósemce? A kto będzie tym kto go z tej ósemki wypchnie? Dowiecie się czytając następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworrrrytów! KONIEC :) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Cnkg - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125